Si gritara un te amo
by Son Hibiki
Summary: Darien regresa a Japón luego de un año de ausencia, pero descubre que las cosas no son como las dejó ¿Qué? ¿Serena ya no lo recuerda? ¿AH? ¡¿Novia de Haruka! Historia NO linda, no hay cerezos en flor ni azucar, así que ya están advertidos.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

-Un año… un año afuera, Serena estará sorprendida de verme para navidad… -Darien recogió su maleta de la barra transportadora del aeropuerto y se encaminó a su departamento.

Era 24 de diciembre en la tarde, apenas tenía un par de horas para pasar al edificio, buscar el deportivo e ir a comprar un regalo para su novia. No sabía exactamente que le daría, pero estaba seguro que lo que fuera debía ser grande y romántico para compensar la poca comunicación que habían tenido durante ese tiempo fuera de Japón.

La verdad es que ningún día había dejado de pensar en ella y el estar fuera sólo había reafirmado sus sentimientos. Puede que en un tiempo hubiera dudado que una chica bulliciosa y consentida fuera lo que realmente quería para su vida, pero lejos de ella se vio como una quinceañera enamorada invocándola en recuerdos, viendo las fotos que de vez en cuando ella enviaba a su correo, sufriendo por no poder amarla como desearía, pero siguiendo adelante sólo para poder darle lo mejor a su princesa.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero cada vez que pensaba en los pretendientes que tuvo Serena, su sangre hervía y debía contenerse para no tomar el primer avión hacia Japón. Sabía que ella iba creciendo y sabía también que iba adoptando formas bellas y armoniosas; no es que antes no las tuviera, pero ahora ya no era una niña.

Con ese pensamiento, cada vez que veía sus fotos no podía, ni quería, evitar pensamientos morbosos y se sentía horrible por eso, pero era hombre y desde que había empezado con ella, cuando apenas tenía 14 y era una flor intocable, no tenía ningún acercamiento sexual con nadie, porque a diferencia de lo que se piensa del género masculino, él la respetaba y estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella sin engañarla ni presionarla.

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Ese año ella cumpliría los 19 y él no le hallaba más sentido a seguir esperando si iban a casarse de todas formas en un futuro.

Todo sería adecuado, romántico y perfecto, se esforzaría porque ella disfrutara y deseara hacer el amor y él se encargaría de ser el caballero que llegara en un corcel blanco para reclamar lo que el amor le había concedido.

Llegó al departamento apresurado, dejó sin cuidado alguno sus cosas sobre la cama, tomó su billetera, las llaves de su auto y se marchó, saludando brevemente al encargado del edificio.

Aceleró hasta llegar al centro de Tokio, llenando su cabeza de recuerdos que lo hacían sonreír; era extraño, pero la chica siempre había tenido esa capacidad en él. Claro, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta porque lo más seguro es que aumentara la cantidad de cosas vergonzosas que usualmente hacía.

Luego de estacionar, caminó sin rumbo, pero con prisa, pasando de tienda en tienda y si bien encontraba miles de cosas que le podían gustar a Serena, ninguna era como lo que había pensado.

Finalmente, y algo desanimado, mientras miraba el escaparate de una lujosa librería, lo vio: un bolígrafo de metal.

Era un lápiz sencillo y delicado, pero el pequeño detalle que lo coronaba le llamó la atención.

Entró sin pensarlo, se lo debía regalar; la Luna y la Tierra entrelazadas como decoración era la fiel representación de su milenario amor.

Hablando con el vendedor descubrió que no era tan sencillo como aparentaba; hecho en aleación de titanio y decorado con la Luna bañada en oro y la Tierra de lapislázuli y malaquita era definitivamente muy caro.

De hecho no habría podido comprar si no hubiera ahorrado todo aquel año para darle esa grata sorpresa a Serena.

Y no sólo había pensado en el regalo, realmente no era la Navidad lo que más le importaba, sino que por fin tomaría a Serena y le pediría matrimonio después de un amor milenario.

Flores, champagne, velas… quizá demasiado clásico, pero dentro de todo él iba a ser médico y la verdad es que no disfrutaba de buena imaginación y por más que se había esforzado en pensar algo original todo terminaba pareciendo una película porno.

Él cocinaría… no es que lo hiciera perfecto y de hecho sólo conocía aquella receta que usaría para la noche, pero tenía la esperanza de que quedara bueno.

Aceleró el deportivo con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, ya no habría más vuelta, luego de esto Serena sólo sería suya.

Tenía pensado llevársela a Estados Unidos el siguiente año; sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que lo más seguro es que Serena quería estudias algo en Tokio, más que mal por eso se esforzó tanto todos los días para ir a la casa de Rei a aprender junto a sus amigas. Pero ya no aguantaba… sólo quería estar con ella, gritarle a todos que sólo era suya y que podían empezar a alejar sus manos y sus sucias intenciones de la muchacha.

Eran las 11.30 de la noche cuando, arreglado y lleno de emoción aparcó frente a la casa Tsukino dispuesto a raptarse a la princesa.

De ahí en adelante todo ocurrió demasiado lento.

Tocó el timbre y con impaciencia esperó que alguien atendiera. Se abrió la puerta y a contraluz apareció la figura que tanto ansiaba ver, estaba bella… aún más que como la recordaba.

Lo miró confundida, pero él no le dio tiempo de preguntar; simplemente se acercó, la abrazó por la cintura y con ansias le comió los labios, con todas las ganas de un largo año sin verla. Pero jamás esperó, ni en sus más locos sueños, lo siguiente que ocurriría.

Ella lo empujó.

Intentó reclamar, preguntar el por qué, pero las palabras de Serena fueron más rápidas que una bala.

Y más hirientes también.

-Disculpe señor ¡pero… quién es usted!

* * *

Bien… se que me adelanté en subir el prologo… aún más sin tener escrito ninguna cosa más… ni un capítulo, no estoy muy segura qué es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, sólo lo estoy haciendo.

Debería estar terminando 'Bienvenidos al Host Club'… pero… no se…. De pronto me dio la tontera… tuve que escribir esto, pero dudo que dé para mantener dos historias… me tendré que conseguir un beta urgente!! Ojala con ideas, sugerencias y aportes… paso el dato xD mi mail está en mi perfil, jiji.

Mmmm, la verdad es que subiré el prologo de atarantada que soy y de hecho el título de la historia se lo robé a una novela que estoy escribiendo xD ni eso tenía claro. Hagamos un trato… lo subo hoy y quienes lo leen y quieran dejarme algún comentario me avisan si deje pasar algún detalle de redacción u ortografía, si es muy grande creo que puedo escribir el capítulo de nuevo… y también creo que más adelante también cambiare todos los nombres del fics por sus originales en japonés… los encuentro lindos, jiji.

Y eso! Ojala les agrade la idea, creo que es bueno hacer sufrir un poco a ese maldiiiiito perro de Darien… ¬¬ le tengo sangre en el ojo xD.

En fin… hablando en serio lo que tengo muy claro con esta historia es que las cosas se van a complicar y se pondrán color de hormiga para Darien… muy, muy malas… tendrá que esforzarse mucho para recuperar lo que descuidó, pero él sufrirá lo que Serena sufrió al aguantar tantas cosas…


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: Así ocurrieron las cosas**

-No entiendo… Serena… ella… no me reconoció…

Era 25 de diciembre y estaban todos, menos Serena, reunidos en la casa de Rei.

La verdad es que querían explicar a Darien lo ocurrido, pero el hombre se veía destruido, y temían que el ir revelando cosas podría hundirlo aún más.

-Sé que fui descuidado con Serena; que incluso muchas veces dudé del amor que le sentía… sé que la dejé sola cuando me necesitó, pero buscaba un bien mayor… una felicidad juntos… de verdad, cuando mis sentimientos estaban en tela de juicio, me motivaba a volver a enamorarme de cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada detalle de ella, de lo feliz que era al saber que Serena estaba destinada para mí. Jamás la descuidé con intención y quizá fui confiado, pero es que nunca dudé del amor que ella me tenía… y cuando la dejé… yo no… yo sólo quería… -sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla –yo sólo quería darle estabilidad hasta que fuéramos los reyes de Milenio de Plata… que estuviera orgullosa de mí; no sólo quería ser el esposo de la Neoreina Serena y el padre de la Pequeña Dama… quería que estuviera… feliz de ser mi esposa… -murmuró finalmente con pesar.

-Ella lo sabía –Rei tomó la mano de Darien en señal de apoyo y fue la primera en hablar –jamás puso en duda tu amor… por eso, cuando fue la última batalla, nos suplicó que no te dijéramos nada o vendrías corriendo a ayudarnos.

-¿última batalla?

- Si Darien, tuvimos un enemigo–murmuró Luna –un enemigo muy poderoso… con suerte salimos con vida… y todo fue gracias al sacrificio de Serena.

-Serena… se sacrificó…

-Luchamos las diez Sailor Scout codo a codo, como jamás nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo antes… -continuó Rei, las demás sólo asintieron –debíamos proteger a la princesa y a la Tierra… el objetivo del enemigo esta vez era Serena o más bien la Neoreina Serena… si eliminaban a Sailor Moon desde un principio, cuando apenas era una adolescente y no conocía completamente el poder del prisma lunar, no existiría Milenio de Plata y los enemigos podrían gobernar en el futuro…

-No queríamos que Serena fuera con nosotras –continuó Amy –pero no teníamos otra posibilidad… sin el poder de Sailon Moon jamás podríamos haber pensado siquiera en hacer frente al enemigo… ya que no sólo nos ganaban en número sino que en poder y en tecnología.

-Luchamos hasta quedar sin fuerzas, estábamos heridas, agotadas y desesperadas –habló Lita –tenían un palacio que parecía una pirámide y en cada nivel nos esperaban personas cada vez más poderosas… una a una fuimos cubriendo con nuestro cuerpo el de Serena y una a una iba cayendo mal herida en el suelo… pero debíamos continuar, por el bien de la Tierra y el futuro de todos los seres vivientes…

-Finalmente… Serena no aguantó más –murmuró Mina –esa niña nunca ha sabido pensar sólo en ella o en un bien mayor… estando en el último piso y ya sin Hotaru, Michiru, Amy, Rei y Setsuna; Serena se puso entre nosotras y el enemigo.

_-¡No es con ellas… es a mí a quien quieres!_

_-¡Qué estás haciendo Sailor Moon!_

_-¡Serena! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que es nuestro deber protegerte?!_

_-¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Maldición, qué estás haciendo! ¡¡Si mueres ellos ganarán!! –Haruka corrió desesperada a proteger a Serena, pero un campo de fuerza creado con el blanco poder del Prisma Lunar actuaba como un poderoso vidrio que no las dejaría pasar –¡Sale de ahí! ¡¡Por qué siempre haces lo mismo!! ¡¡Tu vida es más importante que la de nosotras!! –arrodillada golpeaba el campo de fuerza mientras las lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Sailor Urano… jamás mi vida será más importante que cualquier otra…-sonrió con nostalgia antes de desaparecer dentro de un círculo de energía maligna._

–_Michiru –murmuró Haruka –perdóname, no pude protegerla, tú me lo dijiste… sabías que haría esto…perdóname… sus muertes han sido en vano…_

_-Debemos creer en Serena –murmuró Lita con los ojos cerrados y concentrando todo su poder en la joya de su tiara para trasmitirlo a su princesa._

_-Por favor, Rei, Amy, donde estén apoyen a Sailon Moon… ella nos necesita ahora…-suplicó Mina mientras imitaba a Sailor Júpiter._

_-¡Acaso ya se han dado por vencida! ¡¡Piensan dejar todo en manos de esa niña!!_

_-Nosotros creemos en ella, Haruka, y en este minuto debemos hacer lo que está en nuestras manos y eso es darle nuestro último rayo de energía._

_-Yo sé que tu también confías en Serena… debes ayudarnos y pedirle a Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru que la ayuden también…_

_-Sailor Venus… Sailor Júpiter…_

_-Ven –Lita le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse._

_-Ayúdanos tu también, es nuestra princesa y también es nuestra amiga –la imitó Mina._

-Nunca supimos que ocurrió en esa bola de energía maligna y nunca lo sabremos ahora que Serena perdió la memoria –terminó la rubia.

-Sólo sentimos como nuestros cuerpos se llenaban de poder y de vida nuevamente y el oscuro cielo se iba despejando poco a poco… -susurró Amy.

-Sailor Urano era el que traía el cuerpo de Sailor Moon casi sin signos vitales en brazos –suspiró con resignación la sacerdotisa.

_-¡Serena! –gritaron las Sailors Scout al verla en aquellas condiciones._

_-Ocupó el poder del Cristal Lunar para salvarnos a todos…-habló con rabia Haruka –la debo llevar de urgencia al hospital… ¡Deben salvarle la vida! – volvió a su estado normal mientras acomodaba a la rubia en el asiento del acompañante de su deportivo y ella se sentaba en el para arrancar se forma desesperada –por favor cabeza de bombón, resiste hasta que lleguemos allá… por favor…_

_Las demás los alcanzaron mucho después; las personas temerosas de salir de sus casas habían dejado sin transporte a la ciudad, les había costado mucho tomar un taxi hasta el hospital más cercano, al que suponían que Haruka había llevado a Serena._

_Por favor del cielo habían acertado._

_En el pasillo de urgencia se paseaba la rubia como león enjaulado. Había una enfermera detrás de ella intentando curar las leves heridas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo. Las grandes fueron aliviadas por el poder del Prisma Lunar._

_-Haruka…_

_-¡Michiru!_

_-¿Cómo está ella?_

_-Ahora estable… yo… lo siento… te fallé, tú me lo advertiste y aún así no pude proteger a esa niña… yo… -golpeó con enojo la muralla, de paso haciendo sangrar sus nudillos._

_-¡Señor Tenoh! ¡si sigue así no podré curarlo, además tiene que ver si tiene fracturas! Por el estado en que llegó su amiga he de imaginar que usted no debe estar tan bien como se ve…mire que estarse metiendo en medio de aquella pelea de gente extraña que quieren dominar nuestra Tierra… esas cosas deben dejárselas a las Sailors Scouts._

_-Ella tiene razón Haruka –la miró con una sonrisa burlesca por el reto de la enferma –no deberías meterte en terrenos tan peligrosos, además deben curarte._

_-Pero Michiru…_

_-No es tu culpa… ella está viva ¿No? Creo que es suficiente mérito; Serena no es débil –suavizó la sonrisa y le acarició de forma conciliadora la mejilla –ella se pondrá bien y la tendremos de nuevo revoloteando alrededor de nosotros, obligándonos a ir al cine o de compras juntas…_

_-Michiru…_

_-Ella es así, ya lo sabes; siempre nos da dolores de cabeza, pero no es mala niña; estoy segura que no lo hace por gusto._

_-Está bien, iré a que me revisen, pero ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo… no creo que tengamos heridas muy graves, pero algunas fracturas van a aparecer._

-Utilizó el poder del Prisma Lunar… -murmuró Darien, sorprendido –pero ella sabía que si lo utilizaba podía morir.

-Me imagino que el poder de las nueve Sailor Scouts evitó que eso ocurriese –habló Artemis.

-Por qué no me contaron nada.

-Eso es culpa mía –se sonrojó Rei –las chicas querían avisarte en cuanto todo ocurrió, pero yo se los prohibí… Serena nos contó que no regresarías en tres años y antes de ir a la batalla nos suplicó que cualquier cosa que ocurriera jamás te llamaríamos… yo le había hecho la promesa imaginando que saldríamos totalmente victoriosas de esto o que simplemente no saldríamos… jamás pensé que la única a la cual le afectara todo sería justamente a la que intentábamos proteger… y luego, cuando pasó todo pensé que quizá se solucionaría antes de tu regreso, jamás pensé que regresarías antes.

-Pero yo recibí mails de Serena hasta hace un mes atrás aproximadamente, incluso habían fotos…

-Yo hackie la contraseña de su email –contestó apenada Amy.

-Yo me encargue de escribir –sonrió emocionada Mina –a que eran muy románticos.

-Yo tomé las fotos –se rascó la cabeza de manera nerviosa Lita.

-La verdad es que las chicas me ayudaron en todo… pero sólo fue para mantener la promesa que le hicimos a Serena… ellas no tienen la culpa, soy la autora intelectual de todo… tal vez se me pasó la mano, pero debes entender que si no hacíamos esto lo descubrirías mucho antes; sólo intentaba proteger el amor que tanto trabajo les había costado mantener…

-Lo sé chicas –suspiró agotado Darien –y les agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero hubiera preferido haber sabido todo inmediatamente…

-No… no lo… creo –tartamudeó nerviosa Mina.

-Aún hay una parte que no te hemos contado –murmuró incómoda Rei.

-¿Algo más?

-Serena estuvo en coma durante dos meses; cuando despertó estaba desorientada y perdida. Como cada tarde desde que había entrado al hospital, Haruka se acomodaba al lado de la camilla y le contaba las cosas que hacíamos todas las Sailors durante el día. Ese día en especial ella había llegado más temprano de lo habitual; nosotras llegamos antes a visitarla, nos extrañó verla, por la hora, ella sólo nos respondió que algo en el viento había cambiado.

"Decidimos almorzar juntas y ella nos acompañó, seguramente se sentía sola… nos dijo que el viento nos señalaba que por fin nuestras esperanzas se harían realidad, pero también nos advirtió que todo esto apenas comenzaba… que cuando nuestros ruegos se cumplieran estarían cargados de melancolía.

_-Señor Tenoh, Señor Tenoh –llamó la enfermera, la misma que el día de la batalla había intentado curar a Haruka –su novia despertó ¡Debe estar feliz! ¡Lo único que ha hecho es preguntar por usted!_

_-Mi…¿Mi novia? –sonrió extrañada Haruka, luego entendió a que se refería -¿Serena? ¡Serena! –prácticamente voló hasta la habitación de la rubia y cuando vio los ojos azules mirándola de forma tan necesitada y asustada no supo hacer nada más que abrazarla._

_-¿Haruka? ¡Eres tú! ¡¿Qué pasa acá?! ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?–en ese minuto entraron las demás Sailors Scauts._

_-¡Serena! ¡Por fin despertaste! –Rei corrió a abrazarla, pero Serena se escapó de sus brazos._

_-¿Haruka? ¿Quiénes son ellas?_

_-¿No las recuerdas? Ellas son tus amigas…_

_-No…_

_-Intenta hacer memoria… ¿Y tú familia? ¿Los recuerdas?_

_-No… no sé…_

_-¿Y a mí, me recuerdas?_

_-¡Claro que sí! Tú eres mi amado novio…_

-Su… ¿su novio? –preguntó Darien, en estado de shock.

* * *

N.A. Bueno, jajaja, no esperé a subir el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que quería aclararles ciertas dudas, pero supongo que las aumente realmente, jeje… no era mi intención! Solo les puedo asegurar que todo se responderá a medida que avance la historia.

Tengo que confesarles la realidad… este fics no lo escribí pensando en los lectores… es el único fics que escribo únicamente para poder escupir mis sentimientos y no para agradarlos… Haruka noviO de Serena?... más adelante verán por qué… insisto… muchas cosas no se resolverán hasta el final.

Esperando que no la linchen se despide Hibiki.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: ojos sin brillo**

Se veía tan bella aquella tarde cuando la vio en el parque.

Desde la distancia el pudo distinguir su perfume a frutilla y cuando volteó quedó deslumbrado por lo que parecía un ángel.

Definitivamente Serena se había convertido en una digna heredera de la estirpe del reino lunar.

Ella pasó por su lado sin notar que él estaba ahí, mirándola llena de amor y asombro, sin saber que sólo quería detenerla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle que se arrepentía profundamente de haber viajado a Estados Unidos, que jamás la volvería a dejar sola pero que _por favor_ regresara a su lado.

Mas sus ojos azules no sonrieron hasta que vieron a Haruka.

La verdad es que no había creído lo que las sailor scout le contaron, o más bien se negaba a creerlo; pero el verlos ahí, a la orilla del lago, en el mismo parque en que ellos solían pasear, besándose de la misma manera que él algún día la había besado, lo obligó a entender que nada regresaría a ser como antes.

_Sus errores serían pagados con lágrimas._

Tuvo que salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Ver a Serena en brazos de Haruka fue demasiado para él.

Él siempre supo que a la guerrera de Urano le atraía su novia, pero nunca pensó que caería tan bajo de aprovecharse de a amnesia de la rubia para atraparla y retenerla.

¡Por Dios! ¡Si Serena ni siquiera sabía que su dichoso _novio_ era realmente mujer!

-Príncipe –una voz suave y femenina como terciopelo se escuchó detrás de él.

Volteó al reconocerla.

-Michiru…

-No creí que estuviera en Japón –murmuró con preocupación.

-Creo que nadie se lo esperaba… creo también que no llegué en el mejor momento.

-Puede que no entienda qué es lo que ocurre…

-¿Qué no entiendo? Más bien diría que no lo acepto… no creas que es fácil ver a tu prometida en brazos de una de tus guerreras… me extraña tanto que ninguna me haya mencionado nada… -la miró con frustración, con rencor, como si la culpara de todo lo que ocurría.

-Es por un bien mayor… todavía no se puede hacer nada… el doctor dijo que no se le pueden dar sorpresas muy fuertes, esa fue la razón por la que Haruka aceptó quedarse al lado de la Princesa.

-No mientas –rió con amargura Darien – a Haruka siempre le gustó Serena… se notaba a distancia sus deseos de ocupar mi lugar…

-Puede ser, pero ella es fiel a la Neoreina y al futuro, jamás se habría atrevido a intentar algo con ella si es que no fuera justamente necesario.

-No entiendes como me siento.

-Puedo imaginármelo, pero no haga nada todavía… Príncipe… Darien… aún es muy pronto y esto está recién empezando… va a tener que soportar aún más cosas, pero Serena te necesita ahora más que nunca.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo entenderás –se volteó para retirarse, dejando a un confundido Darien, ahí, parado y mirando a la nada.

.

.

-Bombón, te ves bella hoy.

-Yo creí que me siempre me veía linda –Serena le sonrió con picardía mientras se tomaba del brazo de Haruka.

-Veo que hoy amanecimos modestas…

-No me puedes recriminar por decir la verdad.

-Oh, mira, venden globos ¿No quieres que te compre uno? –su acompañante la miró extrañada, sin entender realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estoy muy grande para eso… no creo que sea digno que alguien que ya salió del instituto se pasee con algo tan infantil.

-Lo… lo siento… es que antes te gustaban todo este tipo de cosas.

-No se de que hablas Haruka… de todas formas dudo que se trate de mí.

Era cierto… desde que había recobrado la conciencia ya no era su pequeña y dulce niña. Fue como si madurara de un minuto a otro, pero al hacerlo hubiera perdido su luz, su pureza e inocencia.

Tenía presente que jamás había sido suya, que el corazón de su novia había pertenecido durante milenios a Darien, pero le carcomía el alma el ya no ver a ese ángel resplandecer de forma infantil, revoloteando de un lado hacia otro, alegrando sus vidas.

La tomó de la barbilla y la besó sin importar que alguien más las viera o que si en algún minuto ella descubriera que era mujer. Necesitaba sentirla cerca; porque cuando la acercaba a su cuerpo y la estrechaba contra ella aún podía sentir, casi extinta, aquella huella de calor que siempre amó de Serena.

-Ese beso me trasmite nostalgia –murmuró sonrojada -¿En qué piensas?

-Lo… lo siento… sé que no te gusta que te bese en público, no me agrada a mi tampoco estar de exhibicionista ni nada, pero es que… -la vio sonreír y quiso imaginarse que la persona que lo acompañaba era aquella niña de 15 años despistada y dulce… como la extrañaba… -pero es que te amo… -y esa era la verdad… pues aunque añoraba a la Serena de antaño esta nueva la había encantado lentamente con su seductora forma de ser.

_Pero ya no es lo mismo… así se parece más a Michiru, no a mi princesa…_

-¿Y qué tal si te invito una torta de chocolate? –_por favor acepta._

-No- _Por qué…_

-¿No?

-Prefiero un té, hace mucho frío.

-Pero puedes pedir un té junto a tu torta.

-Acabo de almorzar Haruka, debo cuidarme para estar linda para ti.

-Ya veo... –estaba triste... era como si les hubieran cambiado a su princesa; pero no se lo podía demostrar, ella no era culpable de nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo… todo era culpa de ellas, sus guardianas, que no habían podido protegerla.

Caminaron en un incómodo silencio y cada vez que Haruka quería romperlo miraba el serio perfil de su supuesta novia y volvía a quedar sin palabras.

-¿Sabes? Me pasó algo extraño para Navidad –por fin habló ella.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí… un tipo apareció por mi casa buscándome y al verme me besó…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo era él? –la paró en seco sujetándola de los brazos y agitándola un poco.

-No sé –contestó sorprendida –alto, de cabellos negros… creo que tenía los ojos azules, pero pudo haber sido producto de la oscuridad ¡Qué quieres que te diga, si no lo conocía, ni siquiera pude observarlo bien! ¿Ves? Por eso no quería contarte, te pones celoso inmediatamente, yo lo empujé de inmediato, no quería que me besara.

-Lo siento –_el príncipe… el príncipe llegó de su viaje…_-¿te hice daño?

-No, sólo me asustaste.

-Perdón –la soltó suavemente.

-No te preocupes… Haruka… ¿Estás bien? Te has comportado de forma extraña el día de hoy ¿No prefieres que pasemos a tu departamento en vez de tomar ese té?

-Creo que es lo mejor… la verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza…

.

.

-Por Dios… por Dios… porDiosporDiosporDiosporDiosporDios… -_¿Cómo había conseguido decir todo eso sin respirar?_

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan religiosa…

-¡Cállate y ocupa tu lengua en cosas más útiles como… ahí…! –_justo debajo del ombligo… no, no… un poco más abajo…justo ahí… entre sus piernas…_

-¿Cómo se dice? –_es más excitante hacerla sufrir un poco…_

-No… no lo diré –_y aún más excitante si se resiste._

-Me quedaré aquí mirándote hasta que me lo digas.

-¡Oh, está bien! –silencio –por… favor…

Las últimas palabras fueron completamente despojadas de orgullo o principios. Haruka sonrió… como le gustaba ver a Serena rogando por sus caricias, por su lengua tibia en aquel lugar que ardía… y luego dentro de ella… sentirla abrir las piernas, entregarse completamente, rendida, sin ganas de luchar, con el orgullo que había desarrollado justo a esa madurez repentina, por el suelo, quebrado ante el sonido de la lujuria.

De cierta forma le gustaba pensar que ya sin orgullo podía recobrar un poco de su antigua personalidad, aunque sabía que se equivocaba… todo era parte de un juego sexual… era más excitante cuando te obligaban a quebrar tu moral a cambio de un orgasmo.

Haruka sabía que expuesto de esta forma llegaba a ser sórdido e impuro, completamente alejado a su antigua princesita.

Un dedo adentro, recibido por la caliente humedad de ella y sabía que casi sollozaba de placer. Siempre fue una especialista en llevar al orgasmo a las mujeres que la acompañaban. Introdujo otro y comenzó a moverlos de forma incierta y azarosa, para luego seguir con un ritmo marcado, dejando al punto del colapso a su acompañante por esta actuación tan instintiva.

-Falta… falta poco –fue lo último entendible antes de seguir con palabras sin sentido que se unían a gemidos bulliciosos que terminarían en explosión.

Luego nada, sólo la respiración agitada de dos pechos en movimiento, sudor en ambos cuerpos, el sabor de Serena en su boca, su lengua… la mano de Haruka dentro de sus propios pantalones, un poco más adentro quizá.

El sonido de las sábanas.

Acomodó a la princesa entre sus brazos y le besó con dulzura la frente. Sabía que después de un orgasmo a ella le gustaba dormir.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás hacértelo a ti?

-¿Hacerme qué?

-Quiero lamerte Haruka… quiero probarte, que acabes dentro de mi boca, beberte… cada gota que salga de ti…

-No sabes de lo que hablas cabeza de bombón.

-Siempre eres tú el que me lleva al orgasmo y he notado que te tocas mientras lo haces, pero dudo que quedes satisfecho sólo con eso…

-Es el hombre el encargado de darle placer a la mujer; es su manera de demostrar su masculinidad.

-Eres tan machista en todo.

-No sabes lo feminista que puedo llegar a ser, gatita… no tienes idea…

.

.

-¿Y la princesa?

Estaba atardeciendo. El sol de colaba por la persiana de departamento, alumbrando a penas la oscuridad que las envolvía.

-La fui a dejar a su casa –se paró del sillón en que se encontraba sentada y agarró las llaves del deportivo.

-Lo vi… el príncipe está en Tokio.

-¿Me quieres acompañar a dar una vuelta en el auto?

-Haruka…

Había cambiado el tema muy repentinamente, pero los ojos de Michiru le dieron a entender que había comprendido su mensaje.

-¿De quién escapas? –el paisaje se distorsionaba por la rapidez con la que la rubia manejaba. Pronto se sintió la brisa marina y el viento salado y húmedo les acarició el rostro.

-¿Yo? No se de qué hablas… ¿de qué tendría que escapar?

-Agarraste el deportivo y me raptaste junto a ti para recorrer la carretera… no sé… dime tú…

-¿es que acaso no te puedo ocultar nada?

-Te conozco mejor de lo que tú misma te puedes conocer.

Aparcó al lado de una playa desierta. El viento soplaba alarmado y confundido mas el agua marina se encontraba mansa y serena, sin dejarse dominar por el terror del aire. Observó el rostro de Michiru y poco a poco se fue contagiando con su tranquilidad. Su mejor amiga siempre le había dado paz a su corazón.

-Es él… él y su regreso a Tokio…

-¿El príncipe?

-Me quitara a Serena… yo sé que eso pasará… ella lo recordará y terminará corriendo hacia sus brazos.

-Pero Haruka…

-Lo sé –miró el cielo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de tristeza –sé que eso es lo que buscamos, que vuelva a ser nuestra princesa… la niña que fue capaz de encender la esperanza en toda la Vía Láctea, pero te juro… te juro por lo más sagrado que puedo tener… que este es el minuto más feliz de toda mi vida y jamás me arrepentiré de haberme hecho pasar por su novio aunque ella algún día llegue a odiarme por ello. Y sé que ya no es la misma… pero Michiru… tú no entiendes… aún se siente su calidez y aunque ha menguado ¡Ahí está! Cuando la abrazo, cuando la beso, cuando susurra mi nombre… me siento tan egoísta –golpeó con la mano empuñada la puerta del auto –porque a pesar de todo esto sigo estando feliz, sigo queriendo que esto jamás acabe ¡y no debería ser así! Me siento horrible… soy la peor persona del mundo porque mis sentimientos no siguen mis principios… porque soy débil Michiru… tú me conoces… tú sabes que jamás he sido débil…

-Ay Haruka… -lanzó un suspiro lleno de tristeza y acarició los cabellos dorados de su mejor amiga que habían sido desordenados por el viento –no eres una mala persona… sólo estás enamorada… ahora mi pregunta es ¿Nos vas a ayudar a devolver a la normalidad a Serena?

-Veo que sin mí no pueden hacer nada…

-Si puedes hacer esa clase de bromas veo que estás mejor –ambas se sonrieron y Haruka pasó su brazo por la cintura de Michiru.

-Tú sabes que jamás las traicionaré… ni a la princesa, ni a las guerreras… ni a ti…

-¿Eso significa que esa niña no me ha desplazado completamente de tu corazón?

-¿Qué? –Soltó una risita –¿es que acaso estás celosa?

-Puede que un poco…

-Vamos a casa.

-¿Te vas a quedar en la mansión junto a Hotaru, Setsuna y a mí?

-Hoy no, me iré al departamento, necesito pensar.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Siempre… tú eres la persona en la que más confío.

.

.

Estaba semidesnuda en la cama, con la respiración agitada, las sábanas revueltas, una mano abrazando la almohada, impregnándose del olor de Serena y la otra perdida entre sus piernas, masturbándose, gimiendo.

No la quería perder, sabía desde un principio que sería así, pero no la quería perder.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras recapitulaba los sucesos ocurridos en esa misma cama aquella tarde.

La luna apenas brillaba y las luces de Tokio alumbraban la penumbra en la que se encontraba sumergida.

Darien no la merecía, no merecía a su princesa… no después de marcharse tan lejos a cumplir egoístamente sus sueños cuando ella estaba en un peligro continuo, cuando se suponía que sería su futura reina.

Los dedos cada vez más adentro y los gemidos aún más fuertes.

En cambio ella se había sacrificado tanto por él, siempre le salvaba la vida y estaba presente cuando era necesario, jamás lo dejaba solo, velaba por la Tierra que era la responsabilidad del príncipe salvar, sacrificaba su bienestar por mantener la paz y con su calidez inundar a todos los que la rodeaban.

Darien jamás entendería todos los sacrificios que Serena estuvo dispuesta a asumir por él.

Ahora no lo recordaba, ahora era suya y jamás la dejaría sola; no lo había hecho antes cuando sólo era su guerrera, menos lo haría ahora que era su novia.

¿Pero hasta cuándo?

Sólo hasta que recobrara la memoria y la tendría que dejar ir porque no sería capaz de verla infeliz.

Y sabía que Darien era su felicidad.

Un dedo más y un orgasmo violento y doloroso llenó su cuerpo, repleto de frustración ¿Acaso eso se merecía por ser fiel a su misión y a su princesa?

-Tú no te mereces eso -_¿Y esa voz?_ –tu mereces tener a Serena para siempre entre tus brazos y hacerla feliz como jamás sería al lado de aquel hombre que le ha hecho tanto daño –_¿acaso su subconsciente?_ –tú mereces ser feliz, eres lo suficientemente buena como para ayudar a reconstruir el Milenio de Plata y marcharse de esta Tierra en que sólo has conseguido lágrimas.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú? –se intentó cubrir con algo mientras observaba cono una luz aparecía dentro de su habitación.

-Eso no importa… sólo importa que yo puedo ayudarte a obtener lo que deseas…

* * *

N.A.: más y más dudas, jajaja, aún es muy pronto para que les responda todo… perdón por la demora, es que últimamente me ha faltado inspiración… las ideas están, las ganas también… pero las que escriben deben saber que cuando algo esta bloqueado cuesta un mundo desbloquearlo… soy muy caprichosa llegada la hora de escribir.

Ojala les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho en escribir este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y sólo gracias a eso luche contra mi bloqueo y no me dejé vencer.

Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: Nada podría ser peor**

-Princesa… -Darien estaba en la oscuridad del departamento, acariciando con suma tristeza una foto donde se encontraban él, Serena y Rini –princesa qué te han hecho…

Dos solitarias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No entendía las palabras de Michiru y menos la actitud de Haruka.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo siquiera pensaba en acariciar aquella piel que él jamás quiso explorar para no mancharla con sus manos? ¿Cómo puede besarla si cuando él lo hacía siempre tenía miedo que algo tan bueno fuera un sueño?

Su princesa… su reina…

¿Y ahora qué pasaría con el futuro? ¿Con la paz de La Tierra? ¿Y Rini? ¿Acaso Serena la condenaría a desaparecer?

Soltó un grito desesperado e hizo el intento de azotar el retrato contra el suelo pero se contuvo.

Ese era el último recuerdo que tenía de su Serena.

Mas no se daría por vencido. Era el soberano y protector de La Tierra y ella estaba destinada para él durante siglos. No la dejaría ir, su princesa recobraría la memoria y volvería a ser la misma que siempre amó.

Eso o moriría en el intento, pero jamás se rendiría.

.

.

.

-Suerte –escuchó murmurar a Serena después de que Haruka se marchara para posicionarse en su lugar en la carrera.

-No creo que te escuche si no se lo gritas ¿Está bien así? –la miró, analizó, observó sus dos profundos y ahora turbulentos ojos azules.

-Claro Michiru… no necesita de la suerte, él es el mejor motociclista de este país… su habilidad es mayor que la fortuna que puedo brindarle.

-Pero se pondrá feliz si es que te escucha animarlo.

-Después se lo diré cuando estemos en privado… además gritar no es propio de una dama.

-Serena… -¡Dónde estaba! ¡Dónde habían metido a su princesa! ¿Qué era de la chica dulce e ingenua, aquella que no le importaba comer a destajo, llorar frente a todos, sacar malas notas y…amar incondicionalmente ese planeta…?

-Hola –era la voz de Rei… pero a diferencia de su seguridad habitual, ahora estaba embarrada en dudas y en dolor. Tenía un presentimiento horrible, el mar se lo gritaba. Miró con compasión la pista donde su mejor amiga punteaba la carrera. Tenía miedo de que todo esto terminara mal para la única persona que merecía ser feliz en este mundo –Michiru… tenemos que hablar…

-Es preferible que sea cuando esté Haruka con nosotras –la vio titubear, sobarse nerviosa las manos y finalmente murmurar un _"no… que sea ahora"._

Las siguió sin volver a insistir, notaba que temían a la reacción de su amiga y no las culpaba, el carácter de ella cuando algo iba en contra de sus deseos podía ser intimidante.

-Muy bien… acá estamos.

-Michiru… -tanteó Rei con suavidad el terreno –nosotras tomamos una posición ante lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Lo que está ocurriendo?

-Tú sabes bien a lo que nos referimos –habló Amy –a ella… a Serena…

-¿Y entonces?

-Esto está mal ¡Nosotras no seguiremos encubriendo la farsa! –La voz de Lita estaba cargada de frustración y pesar –no sabes lo difícil que fue ver el rostro lleno de tristeza de Darien, él no merece sentirse así y Serena tiene derecho a saber la verdad –_lo harían…_

-Sólo queríamos proteger el corazón de él… -murmuró Mina –pero esto se escapó de nuestras manos… no debe seguir… no permitiremos que siga –_se lo dirían…_

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? –_ y por causa de eso separarían esa relación que surgió entre mentiras pero no por eso era una farsa como ellas decían… la relación que hacía feliz a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo… la única persona que no soportaba ver triste…_

-Hoy se lo diremos y acabaremos con esto.

-¡No pueden!

-Están en su derecho –la voz de Setsuna retumbó en sus oídos como una sentencia de muerte.

-Llévense a la princesa antes de que Haruka termine la carrera –ordenó Hotaru.

Ella sólo pudo quedarse ahí. Viéndolas marchas. Mirando como lo inevitable ocurriría… como las pesadillas de su amiga se hacían realidad.

-¡Cómo se supone que protegeremos a la princesa si no estamos vigilándola de cerca! –que argumento tan miserable, pero quería hacer algo, no podía dejar que todo acabase así.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso… siempre buscamos la forma, esta no será la excepción –contestó con tranquilidad Setsuna.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde está cabeza de bombón? –las palabras de Haruka resonaron en su mente… cómo explicarle que después de eso lo más seguro es que su princesa la odiaría, que no volvería a su lado… que sufriría en soledad.

-Ellas se la llevaron… -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ellas?

-Le dirán todo… ¡la verdad Haruka!

-No –susurró impactada -¡No! ¡No lo puedo permitir!

-Sabías que esto pasaría –intentó consolarla Michiru, le tomó la mano, acarició sus cabellos como siempre lo hacía, pero de un manotazo fue rechazado su cariño –Ha… Haruka…

-¡Hace cuánto se fueron!

-Haruka cálmate.

-¡Hace cuánto! ¡Responde!

-No sé… unos cinco minutos.

-No las dejaré… ¡Serena es mía! ¡¡No me quitarán mi única felicidad!! –se impulsó con el transformador en la mano y el instinto a flor de piel, la sangre le hervía, llegaba a doler dentro de sus venas, la incitaba a desmembrar a cualquiera que quisiera apartarla del lado de su princesa.

Michiru logró afirmarla, pero se necesitó de Setsuna y Hotaru para detenerla entre empujones e insultos.

Hasta que quedó quieta.

El viento apenas soplaba y la tierra húmeda amortiguó el sonido de Haruka al caer de rodillas al piso.

Soltó el transformador como si quemara y se tapó el rostro en señal de sorpresa y desilusión consigo misma.

-¡Qué pasó! ¡Por qué hiciste eso! –la zamarreó Michiru olvidando su compostura -¡Qué ibas a hacer!

-Yo… yo las iba a matar… estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para no perder a Serena…

Aquellas palabras impactaron a las otras Sailors Scouts. La más noble del grupo… la persona que salvaría a la princesa y a La Tierra a costa de cualquier sacrificio estaba dispuesta a aniquilar a sus compañeras por un capricho.

Golpeó con un puño cerrado el piso y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-Michiru… si es que hago algo que pueda dañarlos… a ustedes… a ellas… a la princesa o a La Tierra… ¡No duden y elimínenme!

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo Haruka?

-¡Prométemelo!

-Nosotras lo haremos –habló con decisión Setsuna.

-Pero sólo porque es tú petición –completó Hotaru.

-Gracias…

.

.

.

-Serena… creo que hay cosas de tu pasado que debes saber –empezó Rei una vez que estuvieron todos sentados en la mesita de su cuarto.

-Por fin alguien me va a hablar de eso –se acomodó mejor en su sitio ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigas –o sea… desde que desperté sentí que algo estaba mal… algo me ocultaban.

-Ya veo –murmuró Amy –y nosotros creíamos que te engañábamos.

-Al parecer antes era una chica bastante tonta…

-Mejor si ya sabes algo –sonrió aún confundida Mina –será más fácil que lo aceptes.

-¿Entonces…?

El sonidos de las patrullas pasando con desesperante velocidad y las sirenas prendidas, interrumpió la conversación, provocando que cuatro de las cinco asistentes se pararan preocupadas.

-Hay que ir a ayudar –ordenó Rei y las demás asintieron.

-¡Esperen! A dónde van, nosotras no podemos hacer nada.

-Creo que te tendrás enterar de la forma difícil Serena…

-Lu…. Luna… habló.

La rubia fue prácticamente arrastrada por un camino lleno de personas heridas y asustadas hasta que se encontraron de frente con un demonio que era rodeado por los policías armados pero que sus balas no le hacían el menor daño.

-Tiene la misma esencia que la energía maligna que derrotamos –murmuró Amy con la computadora en mano.

-Imposible –se alarmó Lita -¡Nosotras eliminamos a este enemigo!

-No queda más que hacerlo de nuevo –las convenció con determinación Mina –¡Vamos esa gente necesita nuestra ayuda!

-Chicas… ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

-Tú quédate aquí Serena, déjanos esto a nosotras –le ordenó Rei y a continuación ocurrió algo que no creyó posible.

-¡Por el cristal del planeta Marte, trasformación! –_qué pasa…_

-¡Por el cristal del planeta Mercurio, transformación! –_esto se me hace tan conocido…_

-¡Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación! –_Yo creía que este tipo de heroínas no existían, que eran la excusa para crear tontos juegos de videos que hacían a la gente soñar con otras realidades aun más tontas…_

-¡Por el cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación! –_pero no me sorprendo… nada de esto me sorprende… por qué…_

Sus amigas ya no estaban, sólo había un grupo de cuatro heroínas que sin dudar un segundo se lanzaron al campo de batalla.

-¿Conoces tú a Serena Tsukino? –preguntaba el demonio mientras amenaza uno a uno a los presentes -¿Y tú? ¿Eres tú?

-Busca a Serena –gritó Rei –hay que evitar que se acerque siquiera a ella.

-Me están protegiendo a mí… -se sorprendió la rubia –por qué tendrían siquiera que pensar en sacrificarse por alguien más… -murmuró al ver como las golpeaban.

-Serena… ellas son tus amigas –la miró con tristeza Luna –muchas veces tú hiciste lo mismo por ellas.

-No creo ser ese tipo de personas y me parece extraño haber cambiado tanto –se tapó los ojos y soltó una risita irónica –no puedo creer que esté hablando con mi gata…

-Serena…

-De todas formas no les está yendo nada de bien en aquella pelea, creo que tengo que ir a ayudarlas… en algo serviré… -se disponía a marcharse cuando Luna la detuvo y le lanzó su transformador.

-¡Ocúpalo y grita 'eterna Sailor Moon, transformación'!

-¿Qué? Oh… ¡Está bien, lo intentaré! ¡No pierdo nada!

Vaya, jamás se había imaginado luchar por la justicia con faldita corta y tacones… y aún menos se había imaginado bloqueando un golpe que iba derecho a Rei.

Demonios, que molestas podían llegar a ser esas alitas que salían de la parte posterior del traje.

La pelea se alargaba y ella que sabía que no era muy hábil físicamente notaba la gran capacidad que le daba la transformación.

-Me dolerán los pies después de esto… a quién se le ocurre luchar con zapatos tan incómodos.

-¡Sailor Moon! –era Luna – ¡Ocupa el cetro!

-¡¿Cómo lo hago?! –gritó mientras esquivaba un golpe.

-¡Di "por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada"!

-¡Bien! –así lo hizo y una luz cegadora resplandeció desde el cetro, llenando todo de plumas radiantes y eliminando al enemigo -¿Así de fácil? –le pareció todo demasiado rápido -¿Eso fue todo?... wow… ¿Para eso tuvieron que molestarme?

-¡No te confíes Sailor Moon! ¡Esa era sólo una imagen, el real está detrás de ti! –advirtió Amy quien trabajaba rápidamente con su computadora.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tú eres Serena Tsukino! ¡Te encontré! ¡¡Muere!!

-¡No! –cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mas este nunca llego, al abrirlos encontró una rosa roja clavada en el suelo y arriba de una pandereta un joven vestido con terno y antifaz.

-¡No te permitiré que toques la flor que más amo!

-¡Tuxedo Mask! – gritaron aliviadas las demás Sailor Scouts.

_¿Tuxedo... Mask?_

-Tú no eres Serena Tsukino.

-Claro que no –murmuró con rabia –pero seré yo el encargado de protegerla…

_Por qué… por qué este sentimiento tan cálido… por qué me es tan conocido. Todo esto… me es familiar…¡Haruka dónde estás! ¡¡Te necesito!!... te… necesito… ¿Qué pasa?..._

-¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon! -_¿qué?_

-¡Ocupa el poder del cetro! –miró al enemigo en el suelo y por el minuto imposibilitado.

Volvió a usar aquella luz cálida para hacer desaparecer al enemigo. Casi por inercia, solamente porque se lo ordenaban.

Calló de rodillas y con la vista borrosa. No entendía que ocurría. Algo dentro suyo quería liberarse de unas cadenas poderosas que le bloqueaban los recuerdos.

-Sailor Moon ¡Sailor Moon! ¡¡Sailor Moon! ¡estás bien! ¡Contéstame por favor! –_una voz lejana y desesperada me llama… yo conozco tu voz… quién eres… yo… y estos brazos que me rodean…por qué… no debería conocerte, no debería recordarte…_

-¿Darien?

_¡NO! ¡TÚ NO LO RECUERDAS! ¡TÚ NO LO PUEDES RECORDAR!_

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Sale de mí! ¡Quién eres! ¡Qué quieres!

_¡OLVÍDALO!_

Empujó lejos a Tuxedo Mask y logró caminar unos pasos antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

.

.

.

Corría a todo lo que daban sus pies entumidos por el frío.

_-Tú eres la princesa, Serena, tu destino es casarte con Darien y crear Tokio de Cristal. Con el poder del Cristal de Plata nos salvarás de mil años de hielo para comenzar un reinado estable y duradero. ¡Serás una gran mandataria y la benefactora de este planeta!_

Era 27 de diciembre y la nieve caía suave y refrescante muy diferente a como se sentía su pesado corazón.

_Juntos tendrán una linda niña llamada Serena al igual que tú, una niña muy dulce, muy parecida a ti, le diremos Rini de cariño y en un futuro pasará a ser La Pequeña Dama._

_-¡Pero yo no amo a ese tal Darien! ¡No me puedo casar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco!_

_Te equivocas, su amor se extiende desde mucho tiempo, cuando tu madre gobernaba el Reino de La Luna y él era el soberano del planeta Tierra. Serena, has pasado tanto por preservar este amor, no lo botes así…_

_-¡Ustedes no entienden! _

_Claro que entendemos, por eso te hemos contado todo._

Llegó al departamento y tocó desesperadamente y sin parar hasta que una asombrada Haruka se apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Cabeza de bombón… qué… qué haces aquí… yo pensé que no…

-Vine a hablar.

_-Yo no lo recuerdo nada de lo que me cuentan… no me pueden imponer un destino que ya no es el mío, no quiero…_

_Serena, no puedes pensar así… recuerda a esa chica dulce que siempre fuiste, a veces tonta, a veces llorona, pero que siempre llenaba nuestro mundo… no has cambiado sabemos que sigues aquí, con nosotras._

_-¡Acéptenlo! ¡Ya no soy esa niña! Jugar a las heroínas es una cosa que quizá pueda aceptar, pero el que de mí dependan tantas vidas que para mí son inútiles no es algo que entra en mi futuro ¡que otra tonta se sacrifique por el resto! Yo solamente quiero vivir tranquila…_

-Siéntate ¿Quieres un té? Te veo un poco alterada…

-Ven –señaló el lugar al lado de ella -quédate conmigo.

_¿Y qué pasará con la dulce Rini? ¡¿Dejarás que desaparezca?!_

_-Según lo que me cuenta esa niña no era tan dulce…siempre me buscaba pelea aún siendo su madre y no había un ápice de respeto a mi persona._

_Era sólo una niña… y la verdad es que tu personalidad antes de perder la memoria era muy infantil._

_-Eso no justifica nada…_

-Aquí estoy gatita… -la abrazó mientras Serena sollozaba en su pecho, mojando y arrugando la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

_¿Y Darien? No sabes como sufre… tú eres su única familia, eres su pasado, su presente y futuro… todo iba tan bien… se amaban, esperaban que llegara su hija, deseaban vivir juntos con o sin Tokio de Cristal._

_-¿Darien? ¿Aquel hombre frío el cual muchas veces se avergonzaba de mí y que el hecho de que yo estuviera constantemente en peligro no lo detuvo para marcharse lejos de mi lado? No sé lo que ustedes entienden por amor pero mi concepto está muy alejado a todo esto._

-Dime que todo es mentira por favor… -lloró con angustia -¡Dime que todo es mentira! ¡Mentira que tengo el futuro escrito! ¡Mentira que debo estar con una persona que no amo! ¡Mentira Haruka!... mentira que tú…

_Por favor Serena, abre los ojos. Estás malinterpretando todo lo que te contamos._

_-Es lo que pude extraer del relato…_

_Entiende por favor, las cosas no eran malas como quieres creer._

_-¡Entiendan ustedes! ¡Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar! ¡Me dicen que todos los recuerdos que tengo de Haruka son falsos! ¡¡Pero son los únicos que tengo y no lo quiero abandonar!! ¡¡Yo amo a Haruka y él a mí!! ¡¿Acaso no les cabe en la cabeza eso?!_

_Si tanto te ama…ya te habrá contado tu supuesto novio que no es hombre… sino mujer._

-Princesa…

-¡Por favor! ¡Dime que todo es mentira, que podemos volver a ser felices, que nos seguiremos amando por siempre y que no dañaremos a nadie con esto! Dímelo… ríete de esa forma irónica que me encanta y desmiénteme lo que ellas dijeron de ti, que no eres mujer, que estoy loca al creer que alguien tan varonil como tú pudiese serlo ¡¡Haruka, tú eres mi novio, eres la persona que más amo, no me dejes sola!! ¿Verdad que sólo fue una mala jugarreta de las chicas? ¿Verdad que me mintieron sólo para hacerme una broma? Muy cruel… pero broma finalmente… -lo último lo dijo en una susurrante súplica, no a Haruka realmente, sino al destino que le tocaba. Lentamente bajó una mano hasta la pretina del pantalón, desabrochándolo, dejando abierta la posibilidad de buscar la intimidad de su amante, mas un agarre firme por su muñeca la detuvo de sus intenciones.

-Lo siento Serena… ya sabes que ahí no encontrarás nada de lo que estás buscando…

-Por eso no me dejaste nunca tocarte –entrelazó sus dedos y escondió su sonrojadas mejillas en el pecho de Haruka –con la excusa de que tu deber como hombre era el satisfacerme a mí –sintió como un brazo la retenía fuertemente como si en cualquier minuto fuera a volar para siempre.

-No me odies por amarte… por favor princesa, no me odies por amarte… y sé que lo merezco y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice; mi misión solamente era cuidarte mientras recordabas que realmente no era tu novio… pero me aproveché… y sí… tengo que aceptarlo… soy una mala persona… ¡Una horrible persona! Pero jamás te quise dañar… soy mujer Serena, pero una mujer que te ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo de forma dolorosa y silenciosa… una mujer que sabe que jamás serás suya porque tienes un destino que cumplir.

-No me dejes Haruka.

-Ya no soy tu novio…

-¡No me importa que no seas hombre, yo te amo a ti! –las palabras de Serena golpearon su conciente logrando que las lágrimas que tanto había retenido se derramaran cubriendo sus mejillas… era todo tan cruel… todo como una horrible burla del destino… ambas se amaban, pero aún así ella seguía siendo una guerrera que tenía que luchar para que una nueva era se estableciera en La Tierra –no me dejes sola Haruka… no ahora que te necesito tanto…

-Cabeza de Bombón… tú tienes un destino y un mundo al cual cuidar… yo soy una guerrera que luchará para que eres mundo esté perfecto para ti… no hay forma de que ambas podamos estar juntas.

-¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con todo esto? –murmuró dolida.

-No princesa, no te equivoques… pero hay cosas de las cuales no podemos huir.

-Está bien –la abrazó fuertemente –yo soy capaz de aceptar mi destino si tú me lo pides, pero sólo con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-No te quiero perder jamás…

-Oh gatita… -la abrazó con dolorosa necesidad –yo tampoco te quiero perder… te adoro como no tienes idea princesa… y nunca me alejaré de ti…

.

.

.

Se había quedado todo el resto de la tarde abrazada a Haruka entre sollozos y palabras cariñosas.

_-¿Qué… qué dijeron…?_

_Haruka es mujer…_

_-¡Mienten! ¡Él jamás me habría escondido algo así!_

Después de eso había prácticamente arrancado del Templo Hikawa. Le gritaban que aún tenían cosas que decirle, pero eso ya no le interesaba, sólo quería verificar la verdad con su novio.

-Ow… ya no es mi novio… ahora es mi dulce novia.

Se levantó de la cama al observar un rayo de luz blanca que se colaba por las cortinas hacia su habitación.

Sobre sus hombros colocó un chaleco rosa y calzó las zapatillas de levantarse para salir al balcón.

Suspiró al mirar un claro entre las nubes negras que dejaba a la vista una brillante luna llena.

Ya no nevaba, pero el frío reinaba con inclemente fuerza.

-Y pensar que alguna vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, yo viví ahí… no puedo recodarlo… como me gustaría hacerlo, ver el palacio que las demás me describían, los jardines, los bailes… es todo tan irreal y romántico –soltó una risita –tanto cuento me contagia de ese extraño espíritu un poético y cursi…

-No son cuentos.

-¡Quién está ahí! –se volteó de un salto al escuchar una masculina y profunda voz a su espalda. Desde las sombras salió un hombre enmascarado con cabellos negros como la noche –eres tú, hoy me ayudaste ¿Verdad? ¿Tú sabes mi verdadera identidad?

-Sí Serena ¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy parecías un poco perdida.

-¿Sólo viniste a cerciorarte de eso? –lo miró extrañada –que extraños son todos ustedes, se preocupan demasiado por los demás –le sonrió con sinceridad –estoy bien, muchas gracias por rescatarme, no tuve tiempo de agradecerlo antes, la verdad es que hay partes borrosas que no recuerdo con claridad, sólo sé que desperté en casa de Rei ya vestida normalmente. Quise creer que era un sueño, pero no… lamentablemente seguía siendo realidad.

-¿De verdad piensas que es lamentable?

-Claro que sí, sacrificar mi vida por los demás no estaba dentro de mis planes.

-Apuesto que sólo lo dices para hacerte la indiferente y ruda, pero estoy seguro que por dentro eres casi chocolate derretido.

-No ¡Qué dices! –sonrió contenta, con ese hombre se podía hablar, con él era todo tan familiar aunque no podía recordarlo.

De pronto sintió que se alivianaba gran parte de su tristeza. Todo se arreglaría, ya haría algo para que todo se solucionara… nada podía ser tan malo.

-Te he hecho sonreír.

-Y te lo agradezco… tenía mucha pena ¿Sabes?

-Tú amas a esa muchacha con la que estás ¿Cierto?

-No te interesa… pero sí…

-No durará mucho eso –se acercó de forma lenta, procurando no asustarla.

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –se vio arrinconada y sorprendida -¡Qué estás haciendo! –gritó enojada.

-Algo de lo que no me arrepentiré aunque me odies…

-Aléjate… -sintió sus labios sobre los de ellas, como una caricia suave y fugaz que vino y se fue cálida como el viento de verano.

-Perdón por mi atrevimiento preciada dama, pero creo que me lo merezco por haberla rescatado esta tarde –no pudo responder, la verdad es que no alcanzó a hacerlo; simplemente se quedó observando como en forma de despedida hacía un gesto con dos dedos y luego se marchaba saltando sobre los tejados.

¿Ella transformada también podría hacer eso?

Para cuando había despertado de su ensoñación tenía una mano ocupada acariciando sus labios y la otra afirmando una rosa mientras pensaba en lo romántico que había sido el beso.

Las mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y la rabia inyectó su rostro.

¡Un momento! ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota para besarla sin ningún respeto! ¡Y ella qué! ¡¿Acaso andaba de tonta que no lo había empujado por aquel atrevimiento?!

¡Desgraciado! Pero ya se las pagaría. Estaba segura que lo volvería a ver más luego que lo decentemente permitido después de un ultraje como ese.

* * *

N.A.: Otro capítulo más, la verdad es que este lo tenía escrito al día después de haber subido el capítulo II, pero me demoré en corregir, la verdad es que esta vez sí tenía tiempo para corregir bien (o mejor realmente) este capítulo, ya que en los otros he tenido problemas con cosas como repetir palabras o cosas que a una se le pasan… ya veré si los corrijo dp, pero la verdad es que entro a clases nuevamente y vuelvo a quedar con el tiempo ultra justo.

Gracias por los comentarios, las criticas buenas y malas, me ayudaron demasiado para inspirarme la verdad ¡WOW! Porque esto tuvo mucho impacto, bueno y malo, totalmente controversial y eso me encantó. Sentía la frustración en los comentarios y me decía 'puede que no les guste el curso de la historia, pero sí logro mi objetivo al hacerlas sentir la frustración en la que los personajes están metidos'… y eso si que es importante para mí… esa es mi tarea más que nada, de ahí si les gusta o no… siempre va a haber alguien que le guste o que no le guste.

A los que les gusta mucho mejor, jajaja.

Al fics no le queda tanto, pienso no alargarlo demasiado.. yo creo que 3 o 4 capítulos más, aunque tengo una cabeza loca que a veces se le ocurren ideas medias esquizofrénicas, jajaja, pero esa es mi intención.

Repetiré majaderamente lo que dije en un principio. El fics es para mí y para las personas que puedan pensar como yo, así que perdón si los ofendo, pero NO VOY A CAMBIAR LO QUE LLEVO NI VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR TAMPOCO, sugerencias y opiniones (buenas y malas) totalmente abierta a eso, pero no cambiaré la historia. Por otro lado no les aseguro que no se vuelva un poco más oscura la historia, no tengo planeado hacerlo, pero mi mente se manda sola y funciona al compás de mis estados de ánimos que son muy variantes. Lo otro que advierto es que esta no es una historia linda, mi escritura está inspirada básicamente en la locura, la ninfomanía, y el humor negro y picante de la literatura inglesa y latinoamericana, no en otros fics ni en mangas… soy básicamente novelista y mi ídolo máximo y ejemplo a seguir para estas cosas es Pedro Lemebel, así que no esperen cosas bellas en este fics por lo menos, en los otros puede que sí.

Bien, me he alargado mucho, espero que haya leído todo esto, les dejo mis saludos, abrazos y besos…

Hibiki.

PD: les regalo esa última escena a todos a los que estoy haciendo sufrir con este fics.


End file.
